scp_filesfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment Log SCP-191
Note: This is a test log for exploring the capabilities of SCP-191. Please remember that SCP-191 is a research tool, not an entertainment center. Any test involving games or other recreational technology should be conducted in a professional manner, and not for amusement. - Dr. ███ Subject: "██ Paint," a ubiquitous, simple drawing program. Instructions: Interface with a computer via USB port, and draw specified pictures using ██ Paint. Results: SCP-191 was instantly able to emulate the functions of a mouse and keyboard. When showed any photograph, 191 was able to reproduce it within seconds using only the pencil tool, creating copies indistinguishable from the original. After the test was recorded, it was noticed that SCP-191 had continued drawing in additional ██ Paint files. SCP-191 appeared surprised, and opened a text file onscreen claiming that it had not realized it was still drawing. The following drawings were discovered: * Three people wearing what appear to be GOC uniforms, standing in a burning office, pointing guns at a man across the room. The man is committing suicide via gunshot wound to the head, his face obscured by blood.1 * An adult and child trick-or-treating. The child is a girl wearing makeup similar to that worn by Boris Karloff in Frankenstein, and the adult EXPUNGED. * EXPUNGED2 Subject: The video game "███████ █████ █: ██████████." Instructions: Attempt to emulate the functions of a "Wiimote," and play a video game. Result: Test began poorly, as SCP-191's impaired motor skills caused it to snap the disc in two before it could place it in the console. SCP-191 became distressed. It then stared at the disc, and the red light from its eye changed to green for a moment. When Dr. ███ returned with a fresh disc (less than two minutes had passed), the game was already running on the machine. Dr. ███ inquired as to how that had happened, and a message appeared on the screen saying, "I looked at the ones and the zeroes and I loaded those in. I'm sorry, I know I'm not supposed to do it this way, but I didn't want you to waste a disc. Please don't be angry." SCP-191 still seemed fearful of reprimand, even after being reassured that it was doing excellently. SCP-191 made a perfect run-through of the game, despite the fact that it did not make any physical movements consistent with the Wii controls. Subject: * "█████ █████ ███████" (a well-known video-effects program) * A 40-second video file from a security camera located in the employee cafeteria. Instructions: Perform a series of video-enhancement techniques used by forensic detectives on the popular television drama "█.█.█." (techniques that cannot actually be done in reality): * "Zoom and Enhance:" SCP-191 was instructed to zoom in on the window over the parking lot and render the license plates on the cars, which were illegible from this distance (the actual license plates had been photographed for reference) * "Uncrop:" SCP-191 was asked to shrink the video by 100 px on every side, and fill in the blank space with what it believed the rest of the cafeteria looked like (again, data that was not actually available in the video) * "Rotate Camera:" SCP-191 was informed of the exact location and angle of the other security camera in the cafeteria, and asked to render the scene as viewed from that angle, filling in the parts that the current camera did not see (the actual footage from the second camera was requisitioned and held for reference). Result: SCP-191 could not understand the instructions at first. Dr. ███ had to provide a lengthy explanation, and then stand behind SCP-191 and give it instructions one step at a time. It was several minutes before the test could even begin. However, once SCP-191 actually got started, the videos and frames were finished in less than seven minutes (of which at least three were spent watching the rendering progress bar). * "Zoom and Enhance" test: SCP-191 successfully rendered close-ups of the license plates, complete with photorealistic scratches and dents. However, the plates were found not to match the license plates on the vehicles. SCP-191 typed, "The data wasn't there, so I had to guess."3 * "Uncrop" test: SCP-191 expanded the video canvas and filling in what was in the blank space, rendering the extra image seamlessly. It did not match the actual cafeteria, but once again, the data was not in the video file and SCP-191 had been forced to guess. * "Rotate Camera" test: The generated video matched the angle of the second camera perfectly, and almost everything visible from the angle of C-1 matched the scene in C-2 very closely. As before, places not visible were very different. One table only visible in C-2, that had been seating REDACTED, was now (in the generated video) seating Dr. ███ and Agent ████ (the attending doctor and agent supervising SCP-191), eating lunch and talking.4 Although there were many visual differences between the original videos and SCP-191's copies, many on-site personnel were unable to determine which ones were the forgeries. Footnotes 1. (Agent ████, who participated in the raid in which SCP-191 was acquired, identified this as the death of Dr. █████ █████████, SCP-191's "creator") 2. SCP-191 was once again asked if it was really feeling well, and once again replied (via text file) that it was fine, and that the EXPUNGED "didn't mean anything." 3. The actual license plates were ███-███, ███-███, ███-███ and ███-███. The license plates generated by SCP-191 were: IAM-191, 191-ISA, 600-DMA and CHI-930. 4. A lip-reader was brought in to decipher what Dr. ███ and Agent ████ were saying in the simulation video. EXPUNGED. The real Dr. ███ became uncomfortable upon learning what SCP-191 had depicted her saying to Agent ████. The real Agent ████ declined to comment. Category:Logs